Rhone
Rhone Ilendottir is a half-elven blacksmith, tinkerer, and gunslinger from the town of Reykir, by way of Steephall, who began her travels with the other party members who were present when Cerist died. She is quick to react to danger, but just as quick to shy away from risky situations. She is currently in a relationship with Id. Backstory Reykir Rhone was born to mothers Elva Jonadottir and Ilena Faeren in the small town of Reykir. She was the oldest of Ilena's daughters, three years older than her younger sister Maeja, but had an older half-sister from Elva's previous marriage named Lara. Lara was always going to be in charge of the family farm after the girls' mothers passed on, and so when Rhone was 8 years old, she took on apprenticeship with Hal, a dwarven blacksmith who had fled Kraghammer not long after the Elder King took power. When she was 14, Rhone was out in the Frostweald when she found a strange journal. The book spoke of myriad technological devices that she could never have imagined, and was written by someone who identified themselves only as "O.T." Rhone attempted to duplicate one of the designs, and was amazed to find that it worked. Not long after she built the firearm, she was testing it in the Frostweald when some townsfolk heard the thunderous sound of it firing. They were horrified. She was dragged back to town and locked in the smithy while the rest of the town (led by town leaders such as Elva) decided what to do with her. Rhone was sure that whatever they decided to do with her, it wouldn't be good. She gathered her things, knocked out Hal, who had been tasked with guarding her, and fled into the night. Lindow The first town that Rhone happened upon that she felt was far enough from Reykir was a farming town called Lindow. She stumbled into town half dead after a particularly rough night in the forest, but was saved by the town's healer and a tailor's daughter named Sabrie Brooker. Rhone and Sabrie grew close. Sabrie used scraps to help outfit Rhone in better clothing while Rhone talked Sabrie into looking into the recent disappearances of cattle that the town had been experiencing. The two of them eventually discovered that it was the result of harpies that lived in the area and rigged up a defense system. However, it couldn't last. Sabrie was not an adventurous soul and quickly decided that her vision for their future was to grow old working in the town as a generic smith and tailor, hoping that Rhone would give up her tinkering for safer crafts. Rhone got cold feet and fled one night through Sabrie's window. Steephall When Rhone arrived in Steephall, she was hesitant to tell people about the sorts of devices that she could craft. Instead, using her first greataxe as an example, she convinced Urguth (Steephall's half-orc smith) that she was a worthy apprentice. At some point on her journeys, she had turned 15, and was now happy to spend the next 3 and a half years of her life as a simple smith, drawing no one's attention but secretly working on her tinkered crafts. She would have remained this way for many more years, had Cerist not come to town. Category:PCs Category:Gameplay